


Game Night

by StarryDawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Frisk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDawn/pseuds/StarryDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night at the bone-bro's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Calygos on twitter! Who wanted the three playing scrabble. A little challenging since I've really never played.. lol

"Papyrusssss~” Frisk whined in a quiet voice, holding up a precarious stack of board games that went past their eyes.

“Isn’t it game night tonight?” They ask, pulling on his arm. Papyrus gasps.

“HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?! UNDYNE WENT EXTRA ROUGH IN TRAINING TODAY, SO MY MIND WAS NOT WORKING!” He takes the stack of games from Frisk, balancing the games in one hand then scoops up a happy Frisk in another.

“NOW WHERE IS THAT LAZYBONES BROTHER AT?” Frisk points to the table from their perch, where Sans had already taken a seat in the kitchen. Papyrus set Frisk in the chair next to his brother.

“Sans, it’s you’re turn to pick the game!” Frisk tapped his arm impatiently. 

“oh yeah, it is huh.” He winks at Frisk and covers his eyes, choosing one from the stack randomly. Last week it was Frisk’s turn, and they always wanted to play Connect 4, though they had to take turns. Sans’ always picks from random.

“huh. guess we’re playin’ scrabble, then.” Sans said. Papyrus groaned, leaning forward onto the table with his arms at his side.

“SCRABBLE? WHY DON’T WE PLAY SOMETHING LIKE… PICTIONARY? I ALWAYS WIN AT PICTIONARY, SINCE THE GREAT PAPYRUS HATES LOSING.”

Frisk giggled at his pouting, almost seeing his mouth quiver a little.

“C’mon Pap, you can do it!” Frisk coxed. He seemed to perk up a little at Frisk’s favorite nickname. They were horrible spellers (being only 10), so they were sure that Papyrus could beat them. 

“yeah bro c’mon, Frisk ‘n me will go easy on you.”

“I SUPPOSE I WILL GIVE IT A GO. NO CHEATING SANS, I KNOW HOW INTIMIDATED YOU GET WHEN YOU PLAY THESE GAMES WITH US.”

 

Ten minutes into the game and Sans had a lead on them both by only adding onto Papyrus’ and Frisk’s words, followed by Frisk, and last Papyrus.

“HOW DID YOU GET THAT FAR AHEAD OF US BROTHER?” He looked questioningly at the board as if it would change the scores. Frisk had even tried cheating to help Papyrus by sliding him some tiles when he wasn’t looking, and whispering hints to him. He ignored these, saying: “CHEATERS NEVER PROSPER FRISK, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT.” Frisk had also avoided the big scoring places so he could get them (he didn’t).

“hey.” Sans started packing up the board, he had won a while ago, but had continued in hopes his brother would catch up.

“how bout loser gets to pick next game, and make dinner.” Sans offered. Papyrus’ eyes sparkled, his hand on his chest.

“I KNOW WE WERE VERY CLOSE IN THIS GAME, SO I WILL GO EASIER ON THE NEXT GAME NIGHT.” Frisk nodded solemnly at him, giving him a thumbs up.

Sans and Frisk giggle together, bumping shoulders out of the kitchen to give Papyrus the space he needed while cooking. A night of Papyrus’ favorite shows got him into a good mood, and all was ok in the brother’s home.


End file.
